


Dreams

by Khylara



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M, Peterick, Post-Hiatus (Fall Out Boy)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-23 09:37:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23009449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khylara/pseuds/Khylara
Summary: Pete has been dreaming about Patrick
Relationships: Patrick Stump/Pete Wentz
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Dreams

Pete stepped off stage, handing his bass to the waiting tech before he sagged against the stadium wall, suddenly exhausted. He closed his eyes, trying to find the energy to make to the dressing room so he could collapse into the nearest chair. God, I'm getting old, he thought, mildly horrified.

"Pete?" He felt a hand on his arm. "Are you okay?"

Pete opened his eyes to see Patrick hovering next to him. "I'm fine, Pattycakes," he said, managing a wan smile. "Just fucking tired."

"Me, too," the singer confessed. Sliding an arm around his waist, he put Pete's arm around his shoulders. "Come on. Let's get you to the limo. Then you can sit down.'

Pete sighed. "Thanks, man." They made their way down the hall to the back door. "When did we get so fucking old?"

"When I find out, I'll let you know,' Patrick said as they walked. 

Making their way into the limo, they both sagged against the plush leather seats as they waited for Andy and Joe. "Thanks again," Pete said, giving Patrick a grateful look. "I wouldn't have mad it half as far without you."

"You just needed to catch your breath," Patrick said, smiling a little. "It was a long show and you were running around for a lot of it."

"I still feel like I'm getting old," Pete complained. 

Patrick reached over and ran his fingers through Pete's dark hair. "I don't see any gray," he teased gently.

Pete's heart skipped a beat. "Patrick?" he asked softly.

Patrick smiled as he moved closer. "Maybe this will show you that I don't think you're old." He drew Pete into a gentle kiss.

*****

Pete woke up with a start, disoriented for a split second before remembering where he was. "Fuck," he muttered, rubbing his eyes as he checked his watch, cursing again when he saw the time. _Two in the fucking morning. Why in the hell am I awake?_

He knew why. He knew why all too well.

 _That damned dream again,_ he thought as he sagged back into his bunk, staring at the bus' ceiling. In the bunk below him, Patrick was snoring softly, oblivious to Pete's emotional turmoil. What would he say if he knew?

 _He'd hate you,_ Pete realized, his heart sinking. _He'd hate you and tell you to go to hell and that would be the end of your friendship._ He brushed his fingers across his lips; he could still feel Patrick kissing him in his dreams.

 _Only in dreams,_ he told himself as buried his head under the pillow and closed his eyes, trying to will himself back to sleep. Y _ou can only be mine in dreams._

It was going to be a very long night.

*****

"You look like crap," Andy said the next morning when they stopped for breakfast. "Did you get any sleep at all?"

'No," Pete said shortly, glaring at him. "Any more stupid questions?"

Andy gave him a look. "Apparently not,' he said pointedly.

Pete sighed. "Sorry, man," he apologized. "I don't mean to take it out on you."

"I know.' Andy sipped his water. "What's wrong?" When Pete hesitated, he said quietly. "You can tell me. I won't say anything."

Pete relaxed; he knew he could trust Andy to keep his word no matter what he was told. "The past few nights I've been having these dreams," he began. "These really intense sexual dreams."

"About Patrick?" Andy asked. When Pete stared at him, the drummer rolled his eyes. "Please. Who else would you be having sex dreams about?"

 _Have to admit, he's got a point_ , Pete conceded. "Anyway, they always end right when he kisses me. And I'm just wondering what the hell they might mean."

Andy looked at him like he had just grown another head. "Pete, you want him," he said. "You've wanted him for years.'

"It's more than that," Pete confessed. "I think...no, I know...I love him."

Andy still didn't act surprised. "I could've told you that back in 2007,' he said as he took another sip of his water. 

Pete stuck his tongue out at him. "So what do I do?"

"It's not obvious?" When Pete shook his head, Andy rolled his eyes again. "You need to tell him." When Pete shook his head, it was Andy's turn o sigh. "Dude, he's gonna know. You can't hide this forever."

"No. I know I can't." Pete stared at his coffee morosely. "I just don't want to lose him."

"You might be surprised," Andy said cryptically as he finished his water and tossed the bottle into the nearest trash bin. "Look, just talk to him. And for all of our sakes, do it soon." He went back to his own bus, giving Pete a lot to think about.

*****

"What's wrong?"

Pete looked up from the movie he was watching on his lap top, his heart skipping a beat when he saw Patrick standing in front of him in his pajamas. "What?"

"What's wrong?" Patrick asked again, a serious look behind his glasses. It's almost three in the morning and you're not asleep. That's unusual on tour, even for you. And this is the fourth night in a row you've been up." He sat down next to Pete on the couch. "What's going on?"

Pete shut off his laptop and stowed it under the couch. "Nothing, Pattycakes. I'm fine," he lied. "Sorry I woke you." He knew Patrick needed to rest his voice and they had a show later tonight.

Patrick shook his head. "You didn't," he denied. "And why are you lying to me?"

Pete bit back a curse. Of course Patrick knew when he was lying. He could always tell. "Because you wouldn't like the answer," he finally said, looking everywhere but at Patrick.

"I don't like any of this right now," Patrick said, sitting down next to him. "Just tell me. We'll talk about it and work it through."

Which made sense, at least to Pete's sleep deprived brain. And he was just tired enough to throw caution to the winds. "The past couple nights I've been having these dreams,' he began, running a hand through his hair. "They've been very intense and well...sexual."

"Okay," Patrick said, looking a little confused. "You know that dreams like that are normal, right?'

Pete met Patrick's eyes with his own, swallowed hard and went on. "I've been dreaming about you.'

Patrick stared at him. "Me?"

Pete nodded. "You."

Patrick sagged back against the sofa cushions. "Fuck," he muttered.

Pete raised an eyebrow; that wasn't the reaction he had been expecting. "Is that a good fuck or a bad fuck?" he found himself asking.

"I'm not sure," Patrick confessed. "You're dreams...hat are we doing?"

"It's usually after a show," Pete explained. "W're in the limo and we're just kissing." He looked down at his hands. "Just...you know...kissing."

Patrick considered that for a long moment. "That's not so bad," he finally said. Very gently, he reached over and tilted Pete's head up so their eyes met. "Like this?" he drew the bassist into a gentle kiss.

Pete couldn't think,could barely remember to breathe. All he could do was sit where he was and lose himself in that one perfect kiss.

When Patrick drew away all Pete could do was stare at him. "Patrick?" he asked, now really confused. "What just happened?"

Patrick smiled at him. "It never occurred to you, did it?' he asked. When the confused look stayed on Patrick's face he let out a little chuckle. "No. I can see it didn't."

"What didn't?" Pete had to ask.

Reaching up, Patrick brushed his hand over the bassist's face. "That I might want to kiss you, too?"

Pete's eyes suddenly lit up like a Christmas tree and Fourth of July fireworks all at once. "You...really?"

"Yes, really." he wound his arms around Pete's neck. "I've been dreaming about you, too." There was agleam in his eyes. "Some pretty good ones, too.'

"Really?' When Patrick nodded, Pete grinned. "Care to share a few of them with me/'

"I would love to." Patrick pulled Pete even closer. "They started right about...here."

Closing his eyes, Pete knew that tonight he wouldn't be dreaming about Patrick. They had all just come true.


End file.
